


Kinktober, Day Two

by Bookcaseninja



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lead up to smut, Public Sex, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 13:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja
Summary: Another kinktober fic. Requested by @a-really-bi-girl on tumblr.





	Kinktober, Day Two

**Author's Note:**

> Another kinktober fic. Requested by @a-really-bi-girl on tumblr.

This was stupid. Colossally stupid. Even more stupid than that time when you'd seen the dark clouds in the sky one day and decided that wearing a white sundress would be a good idea.

This was bound to get you in trouble, possibly even fired if you got caught. But you couldn't bring yourself to care. You tugged on Johnny's hand, tugging him down the narrow hall and into the empty office. Your boss's office, to be specific.

Johnny watched you with an amused look as you locked the door, then walked over to the desk and dropped a slip of paper on it. Your resignation letter, to be precise.

"What are you doing, love?" He asked and the amusement on his face colored his tone.

A grin played at your lips as you turned around. John was leaning against the wall next to the door. Perfect. You walked back over to him, swinging your hips in a way that had your boyfriend watching your every step with a spark of lust in his eyes. When you got close enough, you placed a hand on the wall beside him and leaned in so that your body was pressed up against his.

Your lips were a hairs' breadth away from his when you whispered, "Revenge." Then you kissed him.

Johnny froze for a moment, then reacted fast. He raised a hand to cup your cheek while the other one wrapped around to your back, pressing you even closer to him. He kissed you back softly, letting you take the lead. You kept it slow, but with an unmistakable forcefulness behind it. You nipped at his lips, relishing the quiet moan that rumbled in his chest.

When he broke away for air, you nipped along his jaw, being careful not to leave any marks. You raised a hand to cover his hand on your cheek. Slowly, you slid his hand down the side of your neck and over your chest. Down, further down, until your hands were at the hem of your skirt.

"I think you'll be pleased to know that I'm not wearing any underwear," You murmured as you kissed the corner of his jaw.

It was Johnny's turn to grin. "Very," He murmured back, and he slid his hand under your skirt.


End file.
